Soledad
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: Higuchi no puede soportar la soledad y su obsesion con Akutagawa era lo unico que podia llenarla. (One-shot)


**En soledad.**

Higuchi sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Perseguir, espiar e incluso acosar a Akugatawa no estaba correcto, ¡Estaba mal y el nunca aceptaría una conducta así!

Pero cuando llegaba a su casa luego de tantas horas de trabajo y se daba cuenta de su soledad en aquel departamento, no podía aguantar el salir corriendo directamente a los brazos de su amado.  
Porque si, Higuchi le amaba. Estaba bastante segura de eso. Era capaz de dar su vida con tal de que Akutagawa pudiera respirar un poco más.

Sabía que el chico no le correspondía. Estaba absurdamente obsesionado con el chico-tigre, tanto que incluso le daban celos a veces. Porque para Higuchi, el perro de la mafia era su obsesión. Y solo dios podía saber cuánto le molestaba que no le mirase y en cambio observara al detective junior como si fuera lo único que existe en el planeta tierra.

Tenía unas cuantas fotos del chico debajo de la almohada, en su billetera e incluso una en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.  
"Por si alguna vez termino en una isla, sola."

Sola.

Higuchi se sentía sola.

Por eso salió de su departamento aquella noche, aunque fuera tarde. Arrojándose en la oscuridad de la noche, únicamente con su cartera y una pistola.  
Pasaría por algún restaurante de comida rápida para cenar algo. Aunque sea los empleados limpiando le acompañarían en su cena.

Caminaba tranquilinamente por la calle, completamente desierta a esas horas, hasta que escucho un disparo proveniente de un callejón a su izquierda.  
La rubia se quedó completamente estática durante unos segundos. Cuando se recuperó del susto, retiro su arma de su cartera y cautelosamente camino dentro del callejón. El mismo iba luego hacia la izquierda así que decidió echar un vistazo antes de doblar allí.

\- ¿Este es el famoso perro de la port mafia? No me hagas reír.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror al ver como en el suelo frente a ella se encontraba Akutagawa, con aparente sangre brotando de él.  
Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos.

Tres hombres estaban frente al cuerpo del chico, dándole la espalda a Higuchi. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

Encaro hacia el fondo del callejón y alzo ambas manos, con la pistola en ellas. Entonces, disparo.

Uno de los hombres rápidamente fue abatido, cayendo al suelo con un certero disparo en su cabeza. El segundo, quien ya estaba volteándose ante el ruido, también fue abatido con un disparo, justo entre sus cejas.

Sin embargo el tercero, blandiendo una palanca metálica como arma, se abalanzo sobre la rubia, golpeándole con fuerza en la cabeza.  
Su vista se nublo y trastabillo perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. El hombre la golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez en el estómago.

\- ¡NO!

Alzo su pistola. No perdería. No permitiría que lastimaran más a Agutagawa.  
Los disparos penetraron en el pecho del sujeto justo al mismo tiempo que una cuchilla completamente negra le degollaba.  
Cuando el cuerpo del tipo cayo, Higuchi observo sorprendida como Akutagawa se encontraba frente a ella, aparentemente ileso.

\- ¡Tu, mujer estúpida!- El chico tenia ambas manos en sus bolsillos, observándola furiosa.- ¡Arruinaste la operación por completo, ellos tenían que capturarme!

El chico paso completamente de ella, ignorándola y marchándose. Dejándola allí, tirada, lastimada y completamente sola con tres cadáveres.

Sola.

\- ¡Tu, estúpido imbécil!

El grito fue desgarrador, sintió como su garganta se resentía al instante. Arrojo su pistola directamente hacia la cabeza de Akutagawa, mientras que rompía a llorar.

\- ¡Yo me asuste tanto, pensé que estabas muerto!- Ya ni siquiera estaba mirándolo. Estaba completamente ciega por las lágrimas.- Yo… Yo… ¡Pensé que había perdido a lo único que quería! TE ODIO MALDICION, TE ODIO.

Y lloro. Lloro como si fuera una niña y no le importaba. Seguramente el chico ya se había marchado.

Pero sintió unos brazos ajenos que le envolvían y un hombro que le prestaban para llorar.  
Tardo un poco en calmarse, unos minutos de completo llanto en aquellos brazos.

\- Lo siento.

La voz de Akutagawa le sorprendió, pero en respuesta simplemente se aferró a la gabardina completamente oscura del chico.

\- Veamos si tienes un golpe muy feo en la cabeza y luego… luego cenemos algo.

Ella asintió y el sin rechistar la tomo en brazos, marchándose ambos del oscuro callejón. Aquello la hacía feliz, bastante. No tendría que cenar sola esa noche, y lo haría con él. 


End file.
